Little Baby Idiot Game for Idiot Babies
Little Baby Idiot Game for Idiot Babies is the eight game in the Gucci Games series. This game starts off with a colorful and stupid title screen with a bunch of weird baby gifs and a Sega CD box cover from the box-art parody account Sega CD Games. The game's graphics are compressed in such a way that it partly resembles PSX level shader technology, featuring a compressed color palette and Affine texture mapping. When the player selects the "Play Game" button, the game's tone shifts drastically and becomes a dark and eerie living room. The player starts in an overturned crib on a couch, and they are expected to escape to the kitchen and find a cookie. The objective and controls are not specified in this game. The player controller appears to be the same as the player controller in Gucci Games' other titles, meaning that the full control list is as follows: * WASD to walk * Space to jump (due to some technical error, you can jump infinitely until you hit the ceiling) * Right-Click to zoom in The player can look down to see a pair of distended red hands that will slap around as the player walks. They serve no mechanical purpose and are there for thematic reasons. The player will most likely notice the TV in the room before anything else. The TV appears to ignore the intense linear fog in the level and is visible from any distance. The display appears to be distorted and shows a warped face. Whether or not this is an image of someone they know or something they ripped off of the internet is unknown. The TV emits a strange song that somewhat resembles the Ravenholm Transmission from Half-life 2, though it is too distorted to be sure. The ambient audio in the background is apparently from Thief Deadly Shadows' soundtrack. The room appears to have been ripped from another game, but that is mostly an extrapolation based on the strange texture replacements in the room that wouldn't have occurred if the level was designed by Gucci Games themselves. Based on the green dimples in the ground (which seem like the organic launch pads you can find in various HL deathmatch maps) and the occasional placement of cube pairs (retextured into a creepy Arabic dog thing, though spaced and resized similarly to how HEV chargers and Wall-mounted medkits are in HL), it's clear that the map was originally a custom map made for Half-Life 1 or it's spin-offs. The player can crawl through a crack in the bottom of a door to find the kitchen. A clock further up on the wall has a emissive red clown face pasted over it for seemingly no reason at all. A huge glitchy cookie can be seen, and when the player approaches it a face charges at them and kills them. The game ends shortly afterwards. According to Kay-Kay's YouTube video, the game allegedly depicts Juules' past as youth, escaping the Shalebridge Cradle Orphanage Asylum, returning home to eat some snacks, only to be caught by his dad. This could be in reference to Juules' unknown incident that happened. Could Juules had an abusive father? Game Link: https://gamejolt.com/games/littlefuckenmoronstipiddumassgamejoltsucks/354681